High School Stories improved
by Alone-no-more
Summary: Six high school students trying to make the best of life and their friendships! pairings rob&star rae&bb cy&bee.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School and dares.

Hi! It's me and I am back with ana ll new and better High School stories. The story is wayyyyyyyyyyyyy different! Changed every thing. same pairings though! Well enjoy my new and improved High School Stories.

* * *

Three boys with three different personalities entered the school front yard of Jump City High. The first one had blonde hair and green streaks and these amazing emerald eyes. A boy with jet black hair and gray hazel eyes and the most awesome smile. The oldest by five months is a tall African American very attractive and has a very nice brown eyes. These three boys were new to the school. The boy with blonde hair and green streaks (A/N yes he is a regular skinned boy.)wore baggy black short and a blue shirt. The guy with black jet hair wore a white shirt and a light blue and white stripped button up shirt with blue jeans. The African American wore a black muscle shirt and khaki capris. They looked good for their first day of school.

In the far end of the front school yard where three cheerleaders one had violet hair and fair colored skinned she was wearing her cheer leading costume and a black bracelets and a skull silver necklace. A red head had her hair tied up and like the girl with purple hair had her cheer leading costumes with no accessories. A African American girl was wearing her cheerleading costume and had her hair straightened and had a bee necklace. They were sitting down doing their thing when the bell rang for the worst thing in the world School. The three girls entered and opened their lockers. The girl with violet hair opened her locker revealing picture of punk rock bands like Avenged Sevenfold Panic At The Disco From First to Last. She took out her first to third period books and a bag with her pom poms in it. The red head looked in her pink locker with hot boys pictures and looked at her mirror. She grabbed her lip gloss and put some on her lips. Then took out her books and her pom poms. The girl with her hair straightened opened her locker to reveal pictures of the latest fashions. She took out her drawing book and her regular books. The three walked off laughing at jokes that one another made until BANG! The red head bumped into somebody.

"Sorry. Did you get hurt." A boy held out his hands. The red head looked up and couldn't help but stare at his gray hazel eyes.

"No I'm fine." she informed her. He smiled.

"Sorry. The name's Richard, Richard Grayson.

"Kori, Kori Anderson." They shook hands.

"Dude we have to go! Remember." The blonde boy with green streaks tugged on Richard.

"Okay so see you around Kori?" he asked. She nodded. They left off.

"I think Kori in love." The girl with straight hair said. Raven just laughed.

"Stop it Karen! And Raven you too." Kori said trying to hold back her laugh.

"Whatever. You like him and you know it." Raven informed. They just walked to their first period class Science.

The boys entered the office and received their schedules and books and locker and locker combinations. They did what they had to do and entered their first period class which was Science. Richard spotted Kori and tried to look for a vacant seat to sit next to her. Fortanetly he did. He sat next to her.

"Hey." He greeted her. She turned to see him.

"Oh hi. Nice to see you here." She smiled.

"Rick. Dude we finally found you." The guy with blonde hair and green streaks spoke.

"Yes what do you need Gar?" Richard asked.

"Gar?" laughed Raven.

"It's actually Garfield Logan miss punk!" Garfield informed.

"Thanks for calling me punk and not Goth like how other people tell me that." She smiled. (A/N people mistake me for Goth. but I'm really punk)

"Aw do I see a connection here?" Karen joked.

"Shut it Karen! Or else I will say something about you and him." Raven pointed to Victor.

"Fine." Karen gave up.

"Alright kids new students Richard Garfield and Victor. Okay know open your books to page nine and read about protons and atoms and how they join together and all that junk." The teacher ordered. The kids groaned but obeyed. Richard ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down a message for Kori.

_Wanna eat lunch together? You know like friends?_

He passed it to Kori. She looked up and saw Richard reading and then the note and then the teacher. She opened it up and read it. She got her pencil and wrote something down.

_Sure but I have to bring my friends along. Is that alright?_

She passed him the note. Read it and wrote down and answer.

_OK._

She read it and smiled at him. The bell rang for next period Health. The six people entered the gym and sat on the bleachers together.

"What are we going to learn here?" Gar asked in curiosity.

"Well this teacher talks about you know what and why we shouldn't do it because we girls can become pregnant and die. You know cheesy stuff." Raven replied.

"Right. That's crazy!" He said. He leaned back with hands behind his head and closed his eyes as to about to sleep. Vic and Karen were having a very interesting talk.

"Kori, do you wanna I don't know maybe." Richard started.

"Aw is Richard trying to ask kori out on a date?" Garfield cooed.

"No cause we are all going!" Richard yelled at Garfield.

"Then where?" He asked.

"Kori and er friends would you go with us to the mall?" He asked.

"Sure." Karen responded.

"No problem." raven responded.

"Okay." Kori answered. Then the teacher started making lectures to the kids about god knows what. The kids left the gym as if they already knew everything. Then walked to their third period class of reading. They just received a packet of books they have to buy for their class and they chatted the rest of the class. Next was gym. The boys went on the other side of the gym and the girls the other side.

"Alright boys I want twenty push up twenty sit ups and I want you to run around the whole gym five times no stopping for no reason. Got it?" The coach asked. The boys nodded."then we are going outside for some flag football." The boys whistled and clapped. Then they began their warm ups. The girls had some similar workouts except they didn't have to run. The cheerleaders went out side while the girls had to stay inside to play basketball. Raven took of her shirt that was over her top part of her cheerleading clothes and so did the other girls. The top part showed the girls stomach and they didn't cover the shoulders. She tied her hair and was ready to practice. Kori was the captain and ordered the girls to just do some flips and difficult jumps.

"Alright boys come out of the gym! Today I am going to test you boys out to see who makes it on the team! Then we play flag football." The coach ordered.

"Robin look there is Raven and Kori and Karen. And is it me or do those girls look like professional gymnast?" Gar asked almost drooling at the sight of girls with barely having something to cover them up. Rick agreed. Vic kept looking a Karen as she did her back flip and cart wheel.

"Alright boys these are the first people to play. Richard Grayson, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, ---------------------------" the coach said the names. The boys got in their places and began some football. The cheerleaders practiced their cheers as the boys played during the whole gym. The time was to go inside.

"Hey wait up." Yelled Richard and his friends to the girls. They looked back and stopped.

"Nice cheering Rae." Gar said playing with her hair. She slapped his hand.

"Don't call me Rae." She said smiling. He smiled back.

"Did you guys enjoy the cheers?" Karen asked.

"2 4 6 8 who do we appreciate? Tigers! Go Tiger!" yelled Vic."isn't that old?"

"Yeah but we just felt like saying it." Karen gently punched him on the cheek and put her elbow on his shoulder and leaned on it.

"Victor and Karen is couple number one"gar joked. They glared at him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"We'll be right out we need to put shirts on top of this uniform."Kori said and entered the gym and they came out. They were of to the cafeteria. There they ate and Garfield kept making jokes about Vic and Karen getting really close.

"Hey do you guys wanna to come to my house today?" Gar asked.

"Sure.' they said in unison and kept eating.

AFTER SCHOOL

The guys met up on the front of the school. The girls took five minutes and they left for Garfield's house. Raven called her mom and so did Kori and Karen.

"Wow you girls are careful." Vic said. They just ignored him and kept walking. Then they arrived at Garfield's house and entered his room.

"So you guys what ya want to do?" He asked.

"How about we do truth or dare?" Richard asked.

"Excellent!" Garfield said.

"Fine I go first. Raven truth or dare." Robin asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Fine, is it true that you secretly like Gar?" He asked. She blushed but threw a pillow at him."Guess that is a no."

"Richard truth or dare?" Raven asked smiling evilly.

"Dare." Richard smirked.

"Good. I dare you to kiss Kori until I say stop." Raven smiled.

"Raven!" Kori yelled.

"Something else." Richard said hoping she would change it.

"Nope sorry." Raven folded her arms. Richard hung his head and walked up to Kori. He cupped her face and gently pressed his lips against hers. She felt a spark and a shiver on how he touched her. Garfield was rolling on the floor laughing and Raven was smiling.

"Stop." Raven said. Richard and Kori didn't stop they kept kissing.

"Guys you can stop." Victor laughed. Richard stopped and blushed. Kori just sat there and smiled nervously.

"Garfield truth or dare." Kori asked.

"Dare baby!" He said. Kori looked at Raven.

"I dare you to ask Raven out." She said. Raven's mouth dropped.

"gulpraven would you go out with me?" Garfield asked. Raven blushed and got up.

"I go to go." She said and ran out. Outside Raven leaned against the brick wall and almost cried when she heard foot steps and began to run. She went inside her home and into her room without saying hi to her mom or dad. She lay on her bed and tear dropped frm her running down her cheek.

_I can't love agin._

* * *

Hope you liked the first chappie more drama to come.


	2. Chapter 2: day 2 and more drama

Chapter 2:day 2 and more drama.

Hi back here! I am putting up chapter 2! . :) hope you like it! And the disclaimer is that I don't own the teen titans got it?

* * *

Raven woke up from her nap and realized she was almost late for school. She quickly did what she had to do and put on a black spaghetti shirt and a white skirt and black high heels. She put on a fishnet glove and her skull necklace. She tied her hair up leaving her bangs hang. She heard a car honk outside. She stuck her head out the window and smiled at the sight of her friends but then frowned realizing who else was there.

_Garfield and his friends._

She rubbed her temples and grabbed a k-bar. She left the house and entered the car.

"Hi Raven." Kori smiled and greeted her. Raven just smiled. Karen drove off. There was awkward silence in the car.

"Did you hear about the Panic! At The Disco concert? Coming to town?" Gar asked Raven. She stared away and focused at the side view mirrors.

"Yeah I heard about them." Karen answered." They say it's going to be their best concert yet."

"And they are going to perform next Friday." Victor said putting his hands the way he would be playing a guitar.

"It's going to be so much fun." Kori said clapping her hands. They arrived at school. Raven was the first to storm off.

"What's got into her?" Garfield asked. " Ever since yesterday when you dared me to ask her out. _Not that I would of._ She has been acting weird." He said.

"You mean you wouldn't ask her out if it wasn't for the dare." Karen said holding her hips angrily.

"I don't like her." Gar said. The girls walked away angrily.

"Aa Gar I think you should have kept that top yourself." Vic said.

"Yeah girls don't like hearing that one of their friends is unwanted. Anyway looks like something happened to this Raven girl." Richard said matter factly.

"Guess you're right. I better apologize." Gar said. He spotted Raven at her locker and walked to her.

"Hey Raven." gar yelled she turned and quickly looked away. He walked up to her.

"Go away!" She yelled. She slammed her locker shut. He grabbed her by the wrist before she moved.

"It was just a dare! I'm sorry okay." Raven looked at him. Know she felt more tears in her eyes then before.

"You bastard!" She yelled and slapped him on the face. He clutched his cheek as he chased her down the halls. She went in a dark corner and hid there but then he was there too.

"Oh god stop following me!" She yelled as she got up.

"Listen I really don't like you. I mean I like you but as a friend." He said smiling. Raven turned away.

"Fine I will forgive you if we are only friends. Cause I can't date anymore." Raven said drying her tears.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause of something that happened to me earlier with my boyfriend." She sniffed.

"Oh don't tell me you broke up with him because he cheated on you." He said like he already felt that way before. They started walking as Raven told him the whole truth. They entered again their first period laughing.

"I see friends." Kori said gleefully. They all smiled as the waited for the teacher to come. The day passed by quickly. At the end of the day Raven pulled out her Ipod and click on her favorite song from Panic! At The Disco. "But It's Better If You Do."

_Now I'm consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret_

_Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask _

_my name_

_As she sheds her skin on stage _

_I'm seated and sweating _

_to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

Garfield saw Raven nodding her head. So he crept on her and grabbed the ear phone and placed on his ear.

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

He also started nodding his head. 

Oh, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

They both started walking and listening to the music.They enjoyed the guitars mixing with the drums and all put into one rythm._  
Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place _

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, and isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh

Raven took out her Ipod and changed the music to an Avenged Sevenfold song." The beast and the harlot."

_This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot. _

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh and pearls.  
Her plagues will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and morn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.

I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
We've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

She's a dwelling place for demons. She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
every filthy bird and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.

They didn't notice but they were already arriving to Raven's house. They kept walking and listening to the punk rock music filling their ears.

"Oh sorry we reached my house." Raven said putting it away.

"No problem. Thanks for the music it entertained me for a while." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I better go mom probably waiting to cook dinner. Do you wanna join?" She asked.

"Maybe another time I have something to do." He said and walked away. Her mother saw them two and smiled. When Raven walked in her mother hugged her.

"May I ask who your little friend is?" She asked.

"You said it mom he's just a friend." She said and walked to her room and started her homework. She finished and called Kori. When Kori answered she heard another voice in the background.

"Stop it Richard alright I'm talking with Raven. Okay sorry Raven Richard is here and he won't stop bothering me." Kori giggled. Then Raven heard kisses.

"I'll leave you two alone." Raven hung up.

"She hung. up! All your fault!" Kori said rolling on the floor trying to escape from Richard's tickling hands. Then he bended down and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back and wrapped her arm around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes. They hugged and kissed tenderly again never wanting to seperate but then Richard kept tickling Kori on her stomach and they started the tickle attack again.

* * *

That my friends was Chapter 2! yaya please r n r! And suggestions would be nice! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friday concert

Hi! This is chapter 3when they finally reach Friday and the weekend. Surprises and more surprises. Raven and Gar won't be going out until chapter 6 or 7. I'll decide. Or maybe even next chapter but then I will have to finish the story quickly. I 'll decide and I will let you people know!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT! TT,.

The next morning was Friday. Everyone woke up joyfully! Raven decided to wear a skirt barely covering what is supposed to cover and a black halter with black snow boots. Kori wore a pink mid drift and white capris. Karen wore a stomach revealing yellow halter and black mini skirt with yellow high heels. They looked awesome. They arrived at school with Kori and Karen receiving a kiss from their boy friends. Raven and Garfield stuck out her tongue and pretended to barf. They laughed as the two couples blushed.

"Know come on guys you two should think about going out too. I mean you two make the cutest couple!" Kori said.

"Kori, Garfield and I are just friends. Nothing else." Raven informed. Kori frowned. The two couples walked away leaving Gar and Rae listening to Rae's Ipod.

"We should do something to make them like each other." Victor suggested.

"The concert! Tonight Panic! At The Disco!" Kori whispered in glee.

"Kori stop thinking about the concert! We have to find a way to put GAr and Rae together." Karen said.

"Duh! The concert is perfect! They have fun and then I accidently bump Raven when Vic at the same time accidently bumps Gar and Raven and Garfield look at each other and then they MUAH!" Kori explained with a smile. They all agreed and went to the tickling friends.

"Gar, Rae wanna go to the concert tonight." Richard asked.

"Don't call me Rae, and yeah." Raven responded hiding behind Karen trying to escape from Garfield's tickling hands. The bell rang for school. The first half day went quickly and lunch came which turned to after school.

"So who's ready for tonight?" kori yelled. They all cheered.

"Kori is it okay that we all meet up at your house?" Karen asked.

"No prob. See you guys later." Kori walked away. Then the rest of the guys and girls walked away. Raven was already in her bathroom taking a shower. Then she quickly changed. She wore this blue off the shoulders shirt and black bracelets and rings with skulls. And her skull necklace. She had on a jean skirt. She had these high heel shoes that you wrapped around a lace up to your knee and tied it. Karen wore a girl muscle shirt and a black sweater that revealed her shoulders and only went to her belly button. she had on jeans and a hat with her hair straightened. Kori tied her hair up. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt that showed her entire stomach and a black mini skirt with purple high heels. She waited for her friends. Richard arrived first wearing a red shirt with a leather jacket and black baggy jeans. Raven arrived second. Then Garfield who didn't see Raven cause she was in the bathroom fixing her hair up with Kori's things. She did a half ponytail and her bangs where put wavy. The half pony tail was curved and with chop sticks holding it. She sprayed glitter like Kori did the same. When everyone arrived and was in the car Raven stepped out of her house receiving play full whistles. She blushed and quickly got in. They drove to the concert where they were about to start. They pushed their way through the crowd. They were exactly in front of Panic! At The Disco.

"Thank You!" Brendan Urie yelled. The girls cheered as the boys clapped.

"We are performing I write sins not Tragedies." Ryan Ross yelled. Raven loved Ryan (and so do I LOL) they began.

_Oh well imagine as I'm pacing the pues in a church corridor put I can't help but to hear _

_No, but I can't help but to hear and exchanging of words._

"_What a beautiful wedding" says a brides maid to a waiter._

"_Oh yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore!" _Everyone was singing along as Ryan and Brent and Spencer played their instruments. As Kori was on top of Richard's shoulders cheering and so was Raven on Garfield's.

_I chime haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door._

_No, it's much better to takes these kinds of thing with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I chime in haven't you people ever heard off_

_closing the god damn door no! It's better to save these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality _

_oh, well in fact. I'm a looking at it this way that technically our marriage is saved._

_Well this calls for a toast so pour the champenge._

The song went on like that. The teenagers cheering and so on. Then came the next song. "Build God then we'll talk." Then after that came

"London Beckoned Songs." that's when Kori's plan came into action since it was the second to last song for the people who aren't V.I.P. Kori winked at Victor who bumped Garfield and Kori bumped Raven making Gar and Raven bump into each other face to face really close.

"Well, this is awkward." Raven said. Gar smiled. Then they tried to separate but Raven's necklace was tangled with Garfield's button. They both reached to untangle the necklace and button when they bumped heads. Then Garfield looked into Raven's violet eyes when she looked into his emerald eyes. She blushed furiously. Garfield didn't.

"Okay I got it out." Garfield said breaking from his trance. Kori saw and frowned. Then Vic noticed her face and understood that it didn't work. The concert was over and know the people who weren't V.I.P. had to leave.

"Thank you for coming!" Brendan, Ryan, Spencer, Brent thanked in unison. The group walked away not bothering to even go home.

"Why don't we go clubbing at that new place." Victor smiled.

"Are you kidding it's 18 and over." Raven sadly sad.

"I have special connections." Victor said. They all went to the club and Victor was right he did have special connections. They stepped into the club with music booming everywhere. It was giving Pussycat Dolls "buttons". Kori swayed her hips to the beat. Karen did some hip hop moves with Vic. Richard was behind Kori holding her waist and dancing with her. Raven was just sitting down with her diet coke in her hand then a song came up and started filling the place with lovers holding each close and dancing.

"Cause every time we touch I get this feeling. Every time we kiss I swear I could fly." Raven looked at Garfield flirting with this other girl and went into the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and seeing a couple in the corner making out. She left the bathroom not wanting to see that. She walked over to her dancing friends. Garfield was dancing the same way Richard and Kori were with the girl he was talking with a while ago. The song finished and the girl left. Then this Spanish reggeaton song came up.

"Wanna dance?" Garfield asked Raven.

"Sure." Garfield got behind Raven and they began dancing. Kori smiled at the sight. She showed Richard. He smiled and kissed Kori tenderly. She turned around and kissed him passionately. Then they kept on dancing. Raven felt Garfield breathing on her neck. She felt a little bit ticklish but it fel t so good. _What am I thinking he si my friend . _Raven looked at Garfield and then she without warning felt soft lips on hers.

Hope you like the third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a mistake and a crush?

Hi everybody i am sorry for not updating summer projects and vactions! well on with the story!

Raven felt two lips presss onto hers. then she felt like somebody was shaken her.

"Raven! Earth to Raven!" Garfield rang in Raven's ears.

"What?" Raven yelled.

"Are you okay? Because you kept making kissy faces at ME." Garfield informed. Raven went red in the face and ran away from him.

"Raven..."Garfield's voice faded. Raven pushed through crowds of friends and people making out. She pulled Karen out of the club.

"You have to take me home!" Raven pulled her wrist.

"Why?" Karen pulled it back.

"Cause i made a fool of myself ! Know let's go!" Raven got it back.

"No!" Karen pulled it back.

"Please?" Raven pouted.

"First tell me what happened." Karen asked. Raven told her everything. Karen laughed a little and agreed to take her home. When Raven arrived home she quickly went into her bedroom and changed into her skull pajamas. She went into bed and fell asleep.

Monday morning two teens arrived at Jump City High. One was a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes and a nice body. The other new student was a boy with white hair and black high lights and the hair is covering half of his face.(Ryan Ross's hair from Panic at the disco) They walked down the school hall to the principle's office and waiting for the day to come.

"Raven woke up to her alarm clock and slammed it off. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took out her white skull halter and black capris and her converse sneakers. She grabbed her bag and book bag and ran out of her home to school. At school Raven walked up to her friends and noticed one of them wasn't there.

"Where is Garfield?" Raven asked.

"Oh the master flirt? He is over there flirting with the new girl." Karen pointed to a boy that was indeed

Garfield flirting with a blonde.

"He is probably telling her jokes." Victor responded.

"That she is laughing at." Kori said. Everybody rolled thier eyes.

"Raven why aren't you wearing your cheerleading outfit?" Kori asked.

"I have it in this bag." Raven pointed to it.

"Aren't you suppossed to be wearing it?" Richard asked.(i forgot Robin's name! lol)

"Yeah or else you can't cheer today." Kori said.

"Arr, alright I will be right back." Raven groaned. She turned and stared at Garfield playing with the blondes hair which she got back by playfully slapping his hand. Raven sighed in sadness.

"Raven watch out!" yelled Victor but he was too late. Raven bumped into a boy with white hair with black highlights.

"Uhh, I'm so sorry." The boy who bumped Raven apologized. He stuck out his hand. Raven got up and saw who bumped into her and then was a gentleman to apologize and pick her up. She went weak on the knees. He had beautiful hazel eyes. His hair was shiny and very well put down across his face and he wore her type of clothing. Sk8ter/ punk.

"Hi." He said blushing while looking into her purple eyes.

"Hhi." Raven responded shyly.

"Sorry again for bumping into you." He smiled which made her melt.

"No problem." Raven slapped herself. _No problem? Oh my god he apologized and you say no problem!_ She thought.

"Uhh I mean uhh, I am sorry too." She finally said.

"Wanna walk?" he asked. Raven nodded her head. Then they walked into the school for the grand tour. Raven showed him the whole school. She explained about the different cliques and stuff.

"SO this is the whole school uhh you never told me your name."Raven informed.

"Right! Sorry it's Malchoir." Malchoir informed.

"Raven."

-AT LUNCH-

"Hey dudes! I have someone to introduce to you guys." Garfield said. he turned and stepped back.

"This is Terra." He took her hand and made her step forward.

"Why hello Terra!" Kori smiled welcomely.

"Sup?" Victor greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Richard said.

"Hey." Karen greeted. Then nobody else responded.

"Where is Raven?" Garfield asked.

"That is what we are wondering." Kori answered. Then they heard somebody laugh. It sounded like Raven.

Garfield turned around grinning then frowned realizing she wasn't alone. Raven walked up to them

"Hi guys I have a friend his name is Malchior." Raven introduced him. Everyone greeted with a smile but Garfield didn't. Everybody liked the new people. Garfield wanted to punch Malchior for having his arms around Raven. He didn't understand why he was jealous of him but shrugged it away.

"So then M.Shadows wanted me to join them but I didn't because i don't like fame." malchior explained.

"But you are so good at the guitar!" Raven said. Malchior hugged her. Garfield murmured the same thing Raven said.

"What was that?" Terra asked Garfield.

"Nothing." Then he got an idea and put his arm around Terra at the waist. Kori smiled.

"Yay! Know we all have a couple!" Kori exclaimed. The four blushed. At the end of the day Garfield wanted to murder Malchior. Malchior was always hugging Raven, holding her waist. _Ahh! WHat am i thinking! I have a hot girlfriend! And I am thinking about Raven! Okay EWWW! she is my friend! Calm down Garfield. Here comes Terra._ Garfield thought. He hugged her.

"Are you ready to go?" Terra asked.

"Yeah you babe?" Gar asked. He walked Terra to her house and recieved a kiss on the cheek. it went on like this for weeks. Everyday when Malchior left Raven she recieved a kiss on the cheek. Raven was happy and Garfield forgot about his jealousy. Except for one day. It was a Saturday in March it was kinda chilly just enough for a sweater to cover you up. Garfield was walking around the park going home. Then he noticed who was sitting at the bench near the ducks. It was Raven with Malchior. He hid near by wanting to see what they do. And then his eyes went wide.

Raven was walking around the park with Malchior. They came from the movies. They sat at a bench and fed the ducks the leftover popcorn.

"Thanks for the movies." Raven thanked him.

"No problem. I love to hang out with. you." malchior smiled.

"Really?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah. You know why?" Malchior played along.

"Why?" Raven asked smiling.

"Cause your beautiful, funny , and i never met a girl like you." Malchior had said it! Raven feel deeply in love. wIth that Raven knew he was the one. He stared into her emerald eyes. She stared into his hazel eyes. Then he cupped her face and softly pulled it toward his face. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Raven felt a spark and a chill going around her body. With the kiss he gave her she knew they were locking their lips to seal thier relationship was real.

Hi that was chapter four hop you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heart broken and dealing with it.

Hi I am back with a new chapter! D! This is all Garfeild and Raven thinking!

Garfield saw Raven kissing Malchior. He felt a pain a desire. He slipped off from where he was hiding and walked home thinking. _Why do I care if Malchior got to kiss Raven? Why do I even think about her? Why do I even care about her? I have a hott girlfriend a nice life. I got to a very awesome school and have very cool guy friends and hot girl friends that are my friends. And i get to be with Terra. Her soft lips send a slight shiver down my spine but not big enough when Raven was dancing with me. When she was pressed against me I felt my whole body shiver but not like Terra. Why? I mean Terra is very pretty. But not like Raven. AHHHH! What am I thinking! Raven and I have somebody! Raven is to busy for Malchior that she doesn't even say anything to me anymore just Hey and that's it. And why whenever I see him touch her perfect waist I feel like murdering him! AHHH! He kissed her! She didn't kiss me. Arrr! get out of my freakin mind! Raven! I am tired of always feeling like this. From know on I will try to forget her._

On Monday Garfield saw Terra and kissed her passionetly. Terra was surprised of Garfield's actions but returned the kiss. Garfield felt a slight shiver but not to big. In his mind he frowned for not feeling almost anything in her kiss.

"Wow! What was that for?" Terra asked smiling and lazily placing her hands around his neck.

"I wanted to do that for so long." He lied. She smiled and kissed him again. They both held hands and walked off to school. When they reached to school Garfield stopped dead in his tracks. He saw 'them' kissing with so much passion on school wall. His hands roaming around her stomach and a little bit higher made him feeling something deep in his heart break. He wanted to cry but not infront of 'them' or his 'girlfriend'. He just walked.

"Oh look Raven and Malchior! Isn't that sweet?" Terra said. Gar just smiled. Terra garbed his face lightly and lightly brought his eyes to her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" Terra asked.

"I am not sad!" Gar said backing away. Terra saw him the whole day stare at Raven and Malchior. And whenever Raven and Malchior kissed she noticed that he always made his hand to a fist and stare angirly. At the end of the day Terra grabbed Garfield.

"Alright! What is with you and Raven?" Terra yelled.

"What?" Gar asked confused.

"You always seem jealous when they kiss!" Terra yelled some more.

"No I am not!' Gar yelled back.

"Yes you are!" Terra cried.

"Yeah then if I was would I do this?" Gar pulled her into a french kiss. Nothing! Not even that changed his feelings.

"No." Terra said lightly. Gar wrapped his arm around the waist and tickled her making her move in all directions. They both laughed. Terra turned and kissed him again. They then both walked. Garfield couldn't help but beleive it was Raven he was holding and playing with. They arrived at Terra's house and he gave her one last kiss and left. He sighed.

"When will I go over this phase?" Then he walked home.

Raven parted from thier kiss for some air. It was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had a betraying boy friend but they never kissed. I was her first and most pleasureable kiss. She was deeply in love. He caressed her face as she leaned in for another kiss. Raven felt like she was floating. Malchior smiled and lightly kissed her and took her home. he gave her one last 2 mintue kiss. She went inside and wrote it in her diary.

_Deat diary,_

_today was so beautiful. First, Malchior took me to the movies. Then he took me to the park and then it happened. his soft tender lips pressed onto mine. He kisses so soft and tender just like his lips. He is such a good kisser! I am in love!_

_Raven_

She layed back and bit her lower lip smiling. She sighed. Then she closed her eyes imaginning how her life with would be. She imagined him always kissing her in school. THen she feel into a deep sleep. On monday she changed into a black jean skull skirt and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt. She put on her converse and walked out. Malchior was already outisde. She was recieved with a kiss. She smiled and they walked off.

"Raven, I never loved someone as I loved you." Malchior kissed her tenderly holdin her close by grabbing her waist. They walked like that all the way. They didn't stop kissing. Until they hit the school wall they stopped there and kissed. Raven loved the feeling of him having his hands roam around her stomach and a little bit above it. SHe loved him and it didn't matter. She then suddenly opened her eyes and saw Garfield kissing her and not Malchior. She closed and opened again and saw Malchior. She was confused. She opened her eyes agian and saw Garfield. SHe felt butterflies when she saw this and kissed deeper. She slapped herslef mentally.

_What! What am I doing thinking that Garfield is kissing me and perfering him then Malchior! The hottest guy and best kisser i will ever meet. He is so wonderful just like Garfield's eyes! Stop it!_

Great she was fighting with herself. She stopped and just enjoyed Malchior kiss her. The school bell rnag and she walked in the school With Malchior who tried to kiss her but she playfull ran away from him and then she stopped at her locker.

"I'm coming to get you! Arr!" He hugged her and kissed her. She laughed. Then she spotted Garfield stare at Malchior angirly. She couldn't to help but wonder why. Raven wanted to punch Garfield for looking at Malchior like that and not being happy for her that she finally had a boyfriend. SHe waved it away when she noticed Malchior waving his hands infront of her.

"Earth to Rae!" he said.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"We have to go to class." Malchior said wrapping his arms around her waist. THey walked off.

-LUNCH-

Malchior was playing with Raven's hair when Garfield sat next to them. Raven looked at Garfield at the corner of her eye. he seemed to be glarin at his food.

"Something wrong with your food?" Raven asked with a little chuckle.

"Nah, just thinking." Gar said coldly.

"Geez what's with the attitude?" Raven asked. He didn't respond becuase he received a kiss from Terra. Raven looked away hurt. Star noticed this and she looked at Karen realizing the same thing. They looked at each and smiled and shook their heads. Rvaen had her attention on Malchior who was kissing her cheek. The bell rnag and the group left.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Raven was walked home with Malchior and went to her room she layed on her bed thinking of the events that happened.

_Why do I feel a comfort when Garfield lays his eyes on me? And when he wants Malchior away from me. I mean I love Malchior but I feel safer with Gar. okay let's suppose I like Garfield and Malchior. Would that mean I am a whore? Oh, God! What is wrong with me? What should I do?_

well there you go chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: WHAT! and can you help me?

Thanks for the reveiws adn YES! Raven is a cheerleader! Deal with it. Anyways on with the story and I think you guys know i don't own Teen Titans. (this might be the chapter where gar and raven kiss! or maybe not! mauahahahaha!)

Kori was waiting for Richard to come and take her to school. Then she went back to yesterday at lunch. SHe remmebered she saw Raven get sad when Garfield kissed Terra. She also saw when Malchior was kissing Raven on the school wall and couldn't help but stare at Garfield that had fire burning in his eyes and his hand form into a fist.

_If Garfield likes Terra and not Raven. Why does Garfield get mad when Raven kisses Malchior? And the same with Raven? Hmmm... It seems to me that my friends are dating the wrong people! Oh no! What should I do. Hmmmm... I will tell Richard and ask him. _

And just like that Richard appeared. Kori got in and kissed his cheek.

"Richard, have you noticed something starnge with Garfield and Raven?" Kori asked.

"Hi Kori!" Richard said.

"Hi, no seriously have you noticed somehting weird?" Kori said ignoring her boyfriend's frown.

"Yeah, i have actually." He said. "It's like they are dating the wrong people?" Richard said.

"Yes! That is what I am thinking. What should we do." Kori asked.

"Nothing. They will figure it out." Richard said parking into the school parking lot.

"Nothing! Well, whatever you say my love." Kori kissed Richard.

"Yes, I am" he smiled.

"Hey Kori!" Raven greeted.

"Hello Raven." Richard said frowning that nobody said hi to him this morning.

"Oh sorry didn't see you!" Raven said rolling her eyes. Ricard did the -.-" face.

"Hey Rae hey Kori." Karen greeted.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Richard yelled.

"Oh sorryyyyyyyy! " Karen said. Rvaen and Kori laughed. The three girls walked inside the school.

"So where is Malchior?" Karen asked.

"He had detention with the gym teacher because he talked back." Raven said smiling. then she saw Malchior at his locker. She ran to him and greeted him.

"Hi Malchior." Raven said.

"What no kiss?" he asked a little disappionted.

"Sorry." Raven kissed him passionately. Then they both walked to first period. Malchior felt guilty for asking her to kiss him. _I should tell her._ Malchior thought. he waited until after school at her house.

"Raven i need to tell you something." Malchior said.

"What is it." Raven asked scared becasue he sounded sad and full of regret in his voice.

"I want to break up." Malchior spilled it out.

"What?" Raven asked felling her eyes watery.

"I'm sorry Raven but I met someone. Somebody that makes me happeir. Raven!" Raven ran inside her house crying and threw herself on her bed. She needed somebody to talk too. She wanted to call Kori but she was on a date and so was Karen. The only one left was Garfield and strangely she felt that she neede him. She felt that he will comfort her. She called him and told himshe will be coming over.

"Mom i will be back in an hour." Raven siad before she left. She walked five blocks and the turned her left and went up the stairs of the second house. It was brown and had a beautiful garden. She heard a dog bark and male voice shushing the dog. The person opened the door and i was Garfield. He had ona navy blue shirt and baggy pants. She stepped in and hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder leaving tear stains there. He was surprised but hugged her back. Raven calmed down and stepped in. his living room looked like a forest and has four cages with three birds in each cage. She smiled and walked over to them. Garfield couldn't help but stare at Raven's curvy body. Espically if she was wearing a black halter a tight black skirt with those thingy mabobs that go down to the knees with he converse sneakers.

"They are my mom's. They are each named by the color of their feathers. He took one out that had a violet type color and hnaded it to raven.

"This one is violet." Gar said.

"So the blue typed feather bird is blue?" Raven asked.

"Starnge but yes." He smiled. Raven stared into his eyes. She could feel him moving closer. But as hurt her heart was she couldn't kiss him yet. She turned her head and walked to the kitchen were there was a hamster with babies around her.

"Aww, she had babies?" Raven asked.

"Uhh, yeah and this is her husband." Gar showed her a hamster that was on the other side of the cage. The female hamster had a golden hair and black ears. The male had white fur with brown spots.

"THe femal is Debbie and the male is Mistery." (A/N: Debbie is my dead hamster and Mistery is my friend's dead hamster may they rest in peace.) Raven smiled.

"So, you called me to come over, so what's up?" Garfield asked leading Raven to his room. SHe looked around and didn't see his parents.

"Your parents?" Raven asked trying to avoid his question.

"Out and tell me I want to know." he patted the space next to him on his full sized bed.

"Uhh, I'm a little embarrassed." Raven said bblushing.

"What is it about?" Garfield asked.

"Uhh, Mlachior." Raven said feeling her eyes water agian. "He dumped me." Raven cried softly. Garfield hugged her as she let all her tears out agian. She cried taking away her pain. sHe cried of happiness in being in his arms. SHe cried until she could no more. She sniffed a little and was handed a tissue.

"I mean i loved him. So much." Raven whispered. Garfield couldn't help but let his heart sink. He couldn't beleive she still loved him after he dumped her.

"Raven I think you should try to forget. He dumped you." Gar said trying to put reason into her.

"Your right." Raven agreed. "But he made me feel specail." Raven said sadly. Garfield stood up.

I DON'T UNDERSTAND! How could you love him after what he did?" Garfield yelled in frustration.

"Don't you yell at me!" Rvaen yelled back.

"Raven I just don't understand." Gar said cupping her face. he looked into her red purple eyes. Without warning he kissed her light at first and then rough with passion. Raven felt different. She felt her heart skip a beat. Garfield wanted to slap himself but just enjoyed her soft lips pressing onto his. He felt like his heart flew out of his body. They parted and Ravne looked into his eyes.

"Wow... Garifled I'm sorry but this will never work." Raven said sadly looking at the floor.

"Why?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"Terra." then Raven walked out his room.

mauhahaahaha is that a cliff hanger? plz review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: OH MY GOD!

Hi everyone thanks to the people who reveiwed! You are making this story move on! Well here you go!

"Terra." Raven said before she got up and left his room. His dog spotted her and rubbed his head aginst her knee. She smiled and left the house. Raven looked back at his house and walked away. Garfeild stared out of his window watching the dark beauty walk away.

'She's right. I am dating Terra. Oh but she is such a good kisser.' Garfeild thought as he smiled remembering what just happened. 'oh no Terra!' Garfield eyes went wide.' How am I going to look at her straight in the face? What is going to happen tomorrow?' Garfield asked himself. He sighed and went on his computer to go to his myspace. (A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)

The next day Raven wore a pink muscle shirt and a fishnet sweater ontop with a pink and black checkered skirt and fishnet stockings with boot that has chains around her waist. SHe left and saw Karen's car and KAren and Kori inside. sHe got inside happily.

"Again you forgot your cheerleading costume?" Kori asked.

"Sorry! It's at school." Raven said. Karne noticed Raven said and thinking.

"WHat's up RAven you seem sad." Karen asked.

"It's nothing." RAven said. Then she got out of the car and went to her locker wuickly getting her book before Aqualad came. She went out side again with her friends since the bell still didn't ring.

"ALready getting your books?" Asked Richard.

"Yes you have a problem with that?" Rvaen asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Richard apologized confused. Raven spotted Garfield with Terra coming to school. She sighed and remembered what happened last night. She tried not to smile sweetly about Garfield kissing her. THe bell rnag and Raven went in with her friends and wiated for her friends to finish to go together to firs period.

"WHere's Malchior?" asked Karen.

"Oh uh... We broke up." Raven softly replied. Everyone was quite. Kori hugged her. Karen sadly shook her head. Richard and Victor were quite. Garfield came to them and noticed that Raven told them. He was hoping she didn't tell them about them. Raven saw him and saw the worry in his eyes and frowned then shook her head. He knew she didn't tell them. The late bell rnag and they walked to their first period. Terra had a different first period class.

"Raven you didn't tell them about what happened to us?" Garfield asked. She didn't respond.

"Raven answer me."

The whole group was in the library except Terra cause she had somewhere to go. Kori and RIcahrd left and it was only Karen, Victor, Raven,and Garfield.

"Alright I found my book see you guys tomorrow." Karen said who was followed by Cyborg. Raven noticed she was alone with Garfield who was staring at her.

"Rae talk to me." Garfield said. Raven tried to concentrate on her book.

"You won't even talk to me after we kissed?" Garfield asked. _Which was probably replaced this day with Terra's._ Raven thought.

"Fine what?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Uhh..." was all he could say." Did you enjoy our kiss yesterday?" Was all he could utter out.

"Sick." Raven said and got up and left hoping Garfield didn't follow which he didn't. She turned the corner and looked up only to see Terra kissing MALCHIOR! Raven dropped her book and felt tears well up. She picked up her book and ran to Terra pulling her hair.

"TERRA! HOW COULD YOU TERRA!" Raven pulled her hair as Terra screeched in pain. Mlachior was trying to pull Raven off. SHe grabbed her by the waist and flung her off making her drop to the floor. Garfield heard the screaming and ran to where they were. He saw Raven pulling Terra's hair and punching her.

"TERRA! RAVEN!" Garfield ran to them. Terra flung herslef on Raven and punched her and Raven pulled and wripped some of her hair but not enough to leave a bald spot. Garfield got Raven and pulled her to one side and Malchior pulled Terra to the other.

"YOU FUCKING MALCHIOR!" Raven yelled in furiously. She was red and was bleeding.

"What the hell happened here?"Garfield asked struggling to keep Raven away from Terra.

YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IS A FUCKING WHORE! SHE WAS KISSING THIS A-HOLE MALCHIOR!"Raven yelled in furry.

"What?" Garfield asked not beleiving what he heard.

"No, Garfield me and Mlachior were talking." Terra said.

"TALKING DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Raven growled.

"Raven shut up!" Garfield became angry at Raven. Raven started hitting Garfield.

"Let go of me!" Raven yelled. e let go not wanting to hold her anymore. He was mad she was making stuff of Terra.

"I never wanna see any of you three again. Expically you Garfield!" She threw spit at his face. Then she ran crying. her words burn his heart. _espically you Garfield. _Terra was released by Malchior and she hugged Garfield and Malchior left angry that he couldn't be with Terra. Garfield walked Terra home.

CHapter seven and they are still not going out maybe chapter ten or eleven! I am trying to go slow. is it working? MUAHAHAHA


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lonely with out you.

HI everyone thank for all the reviews! I luv this chapter! I already planned it out! Muahaha!

Raven walked down the streets to her home. Where she could cover herself up under her covers and cry. Cry of what happened. Cry that Garfield beleived Terra. She cried because her life was messed up. SHe slammed the door closed to her room. She went inside her covers. She wanted her mom but her mom always arrived late from work so did her dad. There was a knock on her door. SHe looked out the window to see Garfield. Raven didn't want to see him but her body moved to the door and opened it.

"What?" Raven asked in montone voice. Garfield felt sad when he saw her puffy eyes.

"Can I come in." He asked.

"Why?" Raven asked coldly.

"I want to talk." Garfield responded.

"About what? The way you beleive Terra! The way you can't see her lies. The way you won't beleive me. Your friend that you met before Terra? If not then leave." She slammed the door shut. Raven couldn't see his face without wanting to lunge at him and hug him for dear life.

"Raven why you closed the door I wasn't finished!" Garfield yelled.

"I can't stnad looking at you." She yelled back.

"Well, at least let me in becuase it's freezing." Raven opened the door and sat on her coach followed by Garfield. She sat there looking at the floor.

"So.. Raven about what happened." Garfield began.

"No let me! i saw Malchior and Terra kissing! THen i started hitting her and theny uo come and beleive that , that thing! Then I storm off. Look, Garifeld there is nothing to tlak about. That kiss that happened the night before was an accident becuase as I can see you really don't like me." Raven said.

"Raven, i really like you and that kiss was amazing but Terra is still my girlfriend-"

"And I'm your toy." Raven said again but cold as cold can get. he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"No Raven you are not. Your are my best friend. But i can't break up with Terra and I don't think she was kissing Malchior. I mean she loves me." Raven snorted at this. Everything stayed quiet.

"Why can't you understand Garfield that you have a back stabbing girlfriend and so did I that dumped me for Terra." Raven said. Garfield stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye Raven." He went out the door. Raven sighed trying to hold back tears but they just came running down her cheeks. She went to her room again to only go to sleep.

-AT SCHOOL- (the next day.)

Raven walked to school remembering last night. Oh how she wanted to slice that memory away. The whole day was horrible. Garfield tried getting her attention and Terra kept cursing at her. Raven walked around a corner and felt a pain in her stomach.

"THat's for stealing Garfield away from me." A voice said. Raven looked and it was Terra.

"WHat-ah d did i do?" Raven asked trieing to get up. Terra was walking around her and kicked her again on the stomach. Raven yelled in pain.

"Oh nothing just made GArfield dump me." Terra said by pulling Raven up by the hiar.

"KNow you are going to pay." Terra said.

"NO she will not!" Kori yelled from behind her. Kori kicked Terra as Karen went to grab Raven. They ran leaving Terra there clutching her stomach.

"Oh she will pay." then she wlaked away trying to feel her stomach again. THey layed Raven on her bed.

"Raven what happened?" Kori asked.

"Nothing Kori. Can i be alone?" Raven asked.

"No you may not Raven. You have be alone for to long." Kori said placing her hands on Raven's shoulders. Raven thought about what she said. She wanted to tell then Garfield helped her. But then they would be suspicous and try to get her and Garfield again. Then the phone rang.

"Hello. No she isn't well Garfield. Hold on." Karen said and left the room. Raven grunted not wanting to know that Garfield is going to call her later. Karen entered the room again.

"Alright Garfield is coming over." Karen said and hung up the phone. " Raven I have to go." Karen said.

"I guess I must come along since you are my ride." Kori hugged Raven and the two left.

"What happened to oyu must not be alone." Raven sighed and went in her living room. She sat down and turned on her T.V. Five mintutes later the bell rang. Raven sighed and opened the door. There stood Garfield with worry in his eyes. He hugged her. Raven loved his warmth. Garfield kissed Raven on her forehead and then softly but full of passion on her lips. Raven kissed back. She couldn't resist he was a good kisser. Then the memory of him beleiving Terra came back and she pushed him.

"What the fuck! Get of me!" Raven yelled wiping her mouth.

"I dumped Terra. I beilieve you not her." Garfield said stepping foreward.

"And what you think that will change everything?" Raven asked.

"I hoped cause I noticed that I really don't love Terra I love you. Only you and I'm lonely with out you." Garfield siad hugging Raven once again.

"Really?" SHe asked lookingat his eyes.

"Really." he kissed her. Raven savored the moment. They kissed until they needed air. Then someone entered through the door and yelled.

"RAVEN!" Raven looked at who it was and it was her mother.

"Mom!" Raven yelled. Garfield quickly took his hands away from her waist and put them on his back.

"You out! Raven room." her mother ordered. Garfield smiled nervously and left but noot before winking at Raven and Raven giving him a smile. Ravne then went into her room.

"I could never beleive my daughter could do that! Raven what were you thinking? Raven?" Her mother asked. Raven was sighing and drawing in her diary. Her mother sighed and left. Raven went in her bed and slept.Garfield walked home smiling feeling like he was flying. He was happy that Raven was his girlfriend. Then he paused.'Is she?' He shrugged and thought he would ask her tomorrow.

Well the eith chapter sorry if it was rushed please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:News! Prom in a week!

I am back! Wooho! Prom! lol! Well well well. Guess the chapter finally came. Garfield and Raven going out. What's with Terra? Will she get revenge? Let's find out.

At school everyone was calm walking to thier classes and sleeping in them. Okay okay so I lied. Everyone was either panicked, excited, or not caring. The girls were excited except for one girl.

"PROM!" Raven yelled. She read the flyer handed to her. it read:

_Prom Night!_

_Theme: Underwater Dance._

_All seniors MUST attend._

_June 23, 2006._

_Bring a partner and dance all night!_

_Special guest: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_See you there!_

Raven went to her locker and opened it. She stuck her head inside and yelled. She hated dances. Sure she loved the badn The Red Jumpsuit Aparratus. Sure she went to the club and dnaced withe her friends but she wasn't the girl to wear long dresses or slow dancing. She hated slow songs and long dresses. She preferred pants or skirt but dresses! Nuh uh! Anyway with who would she go. Raven then was turned aorund and recieved a kiss. She was surprised.

"What the hell?" Raven asked in between kisses.

"What's wrong Rae?" Garifeld asked. Raven smiled. She forgot she had a boyfriend. _Wait is he my boyfriend?_ She thought.

"Nothing I forgot you were ... are you my boyfriend?" Raven asked.

"Uh I guess." Garfield said holding her waist and kissing her.

"I heard you yell. What is the problem?" he asked.

"Oh nothing! Just that we have to go to prom!" Raven hissed. Garfield chuckled.

"I thought you like to dance." He said.

"I don't like slow songs and long dresses." Raven said whining.

"I bet you would look beautiful." He said before kissing her cheek. She sighed. They entered first period getting confused glances from thier friends.

"Raven...Garfield?" Victor asked. Raven noticed Garfield's hands around her waist and pushed him off.

"Uhh.. y yeah?" Raven asked nervous. Victor grinned. Garifeld blushed. They were both crimson red. Victor was smiling evily.

"Why were you two holding close to each other? Hwy were you two kissing? And why are you too blushing?" He smiled evily again. Garfield glared at him. Raven glared daggers at him but Victor didn't get scared one bit.

"Yeah why?" asked RObin enjoying this.

"Okay kids open your books and read till the bell rings! Ready set go." She said with an uninterseted voice. Raven sat with Karen and Gafield with Robin. THey tried not to stare but they failed. At the end of class Kori pulled Raven to a corner.

"Ow!" Raven said rubbing her arm."What the hell?"

"Okay! What is it with you and Garfield?" Kori asked.

"N-nothing. W-why-y?" Raven said nervously. Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Is he going out with you." Kori asked. Raven blushed. Kori smiled!"He is! He is! He is! YES! I knew it!" Kori yelled whihc earned a few stares. Raven couldn't help but smile.

"When?" Kori asked.

"Yesterday after you guys left." Raven said smiling. Kori hugged her.

"Congradulations dear friend!" Kori siad giving her a bone crushing hug.

"C-can't...Br-bre-beathe!" Raven yelled well at least trying. Kori released and apologized. The girl left the corner and ran to second period cause they were late. THey entered the class. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"You're late." he said coldly. Raven and Kori shivered and sat at their seats and began to do work. After what seemed forever the bell rang. The teens sighed with relief to leave that dreadful teacher. Raven walked to third period which was gym. She didn't feel like doing routines or listen to anybodies commands but she had to do it. Good thing the captian was Kori cuase then she would have died.

"All right gather around team." Yelled the coach. Raven noticed Kori wasn't there.

"Where's Kori?" Raven asked Karen.

"She is crying in the bathroom cause they replaced her." Karen said sadly.

"WHy don't we go and comfort her?" Rvane asked.

"We can't! Coach's orders." Karen informed. Raven sat crossed legged.

"Kori Anders is no longer your captain. But Kathy is." Tha coach said stepping aside so they all can see who the new captain was.

"I prefer Kitten coach." She smiled smugly. The coach rolled her eyes and left. Kitten's smile disappeared.

"Alright I'm your new captain! What i say goes. If i say you have to suck to make me look good it goes that way! Got it?" Kitten asked.

"No." Raven responded coldly. Kitten looked around to see who it was that spoke then her eyes landed at RAven.

"Uhh.. Goth nobody wants your opinion and anyway why are you even here? I mean you aren't even pretty just like your friend Kori." Kitten smirked. Raven put her hands into a fist and almost lunged at her if Karen didn't stop her. Raven calmed down and Kitten kept smirking. THen the guys came out to play football.

"Ohh! There he is! My Robbie Poo!" Kitten yelled. Raven adn Karen were confused.

"Robbie Poo?" Ravena dn Karen asked in unison.

"Yes, Richard Grayson my soon to be boyfriend." Kitten siad waving to him. Richard looked like he wanted to die.

"He's Kori's!" Raven yelled getting up and ready to fight.

"Like i said and soon mine." Kitten said ignoring the death glare she got from Raven.

"Clam down Raven she won't steal Richard from Kori! He loves her to much." Karen tried ot calm her down. The rest of the period was awfull. Raven got detention for not obeying Kitten and so did Karen for defending Raven. The two girls sighed and met with Kori wwho was still crying. Ricahrd saw her cry and went to her.

"Kori why are you crying?" Ricahrd asked hugging her.

"They replaced me!" Kori cried more.

"With who?" Richard asked smoothing her hair.

"Kitten." with that word Ricahrd winced.

"Something wrong?" Karen asked. Then Garfield came runnign and kissed Raven.

"WHat's wrong with Kori?" he asked. They explained it to him and then to Victor. they walked to lunch trieing to comfort Kori.

"I have a question Ricahrd. Why do you get nervous when we say 'Kitten'." Ravena sked taking a sip from her diet coke.

"Well..." He began.

"Oh Robbie Poo!" Kitten exclaimed from the other side of the cafeterria. Richard groaned. Kitten ran to the table and pushed Kori away.

"I missed you Robbie Poo." Kitten said making a kissy face.

"Richard what is the meaning of this?" Kori asked angirly.

"Back off he is mine and only mine." Kitten siad trying to kiss Richard. But he ducked.

"Very well then have fun." Kori said holding back tears and walked away. Ravena dn Karen followed after so did Richard.

"Kori wait up!" Richard started yelling. kori stopped. Raven was hugging her and Karen too. Ravena dn Karen left Kori and Richard alone.

"Kori I love you." Richard siad.

"Then explain Kitten" She ordered.

"I don't like her she likes me!" Ricahrd said trying to kiss her. Kori turned her head.

"I do not wish to kiss." She siad.

"Come on Kori you don't expect me to like Kitten. When I have you." RIcahrd said cupping her face.

"Really?" Kori asked.

"Really." Ricahrd kissed Kori and she kissed back. THey walked to the lunch room holding hands. THey sat at thier table to only hear the bell ring. Garfield wrapped his arms around Raven's wiast and kissed her cheek gently. Two girls were sitting together full with jealousy and planning something.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o I wonder who it is! review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The prom and revenge.

YAY! It's coming close to the end! One more chapter and me finish with this story! Well, here it goes!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven looked herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. Raven was wearing a plaid and lace strapless dress. The dress pushed her breast up making it look bigger and made every guy drool. She wore black high heels. Raven put on her skull charm bracelet. She also but on her skull choker. Raven decided to dye her hair black and put purple streaks. Her hair was starightened and was held on one side by a raven baratte. She put on purple mascarra and purple eye liner. Black eye shadow was added and so was clear lip gloss. She looked at herself one more time in the bathroom mirror. She stepped out to hear gasps.

"Raven. You. Look. Gorgeous." Karen said. Kori was to stunned to sya anything so she hugged her tightly.

"C-an't... b-r-e...athe!" Raven gasped. Kori released and apologized.

"Kori it's your turn." Ravne said. Kori smiled gleefully and walked inside the bathroom. An hour later Kori stepped out with this gorgeous pink strapless sweetheart dress. It barely covered her butt but thank goodness it was all loose except for the breast part. She hap red lip gloss with black eyeliner and mascarra. She had silver Criss Cross Sequin Lucite - Jumper. Her hair was curled softly and rolled gently down her back. She, just like Raven, had her ahir to the side with a star baratte.

"Stunning!"Karen and Raven said at the same time. Kori smiled and twirled around. KAren was next to enter the bath room. She cam out half an hour and faced her wide eyed friends. Karen was wearing a yellow Silky Knit Halter Dress. Her shoes were black Sequin Band Ankle Wrap Lucite. She had her hair in a high ponytail making her wavy hair fall and caress her face. She didn't like to put make up so she just put blush and lip gloss. The girls walked out of Raven's room and entered Karen's car. The girls didn't want the guys to take them because they wanted to surprise them.

"You know wearing dresses isn't so bad." Raven admitted.

"You never wore a dress?" Karen asked. Raven shook her head.

"I thought they were retarded oversize skirts. But know I see that they aren't always long." Raven siad. Kori and Karen nodded. They soon arrived. They saw three handsome boys waiting for them.

"You guys ready?" Karen asked smiling. The two girls nodded. They stepped out. Raven walked toward a drooling Garfield. Karen also walked to Victor who had his eyes wide. Kori walked to Richard who had his mouth on the floor.

"You guys okay?" Raven asked. Garfield went out of his trance and nodded.

"Then let's go inside and party!" Karen said placing her hand on Victor's and dragging him to the gym. The two girls do the same. Raven was about to enter when Garfield placed a long passionate kiss on her lips. She couldn't refuse so she kissed back. She was in heaven know. They made out the same way she and Mlachior did except it was literally with Garfield. No more pretened. SUddenly she felt someone pull her hair.

"Ahh!" Raven yelled.

"Get off of him! He is mine and only MINE!" Terra yelled.

"Terra! Stop!" Garifled said pushing Terra off Raven. He picked Raven up but then she flung herself on Terra smacking her face. Terra kept pulling ehr hair. Garifeld tried to stop both of them. He finally seperated the two.

"Terra why are you doing this?" Garfield asked.

"Cause you only belong to me!" Terra pressed her lips on his. Raven stared with eyes wide opened. Garfield couldn't help but stay there but then pushed Terra off.

"What the fudge!(A/N: I say that LOL!)" Garifeld wiped his lips.

"Garifeld?" Raven asked with tears in her eyes.

"Raven.." he began,

"Why were you kissing her back?" Raven asked clutching her stomach tightly and looking away.

"I wasn't... I" Garfield said gettign closer to Raven. Raven took one step back.

"Garifeld you kissed me back and you enjoyedit." Terra said placing a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it off. Garfield grabbed Raven's hand and kissed it. She tore it away.

"How could you?" Raven asked with clenched teeth.

"Raven... listen please." Garfield grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. Raven looked away. Terra watched with sad eyes and with rage.

"I love you and you know that!" Garfield cupped her face.

"Yeah why were you kissing her?" Raven asked staring into his sad but still had lust in his eyes.

"I wasn't kissing her back! She caught me off gaurd." Garfield said. Raven shook her head.

"I swear Raven please forgive me...please" He whispered the last part. Raven saw his pleading face. What could she do. He was adorable and she couldn't say no. Raven leaned in and pressed her lips on his. Terra stared wide eyed. Terra was sure Raven would never forgive Garfield after he kissed her. Terra walked away with rage and crying. Sh gave up. She knew Garifeld wouldn't love her after what happened to Malchior but she wanted to try but then she found out Raven was with him so she wanted revenge but he loves her too much so she decided to back off even if it was going to hurt.

!MEAN WHILE!

Kori adn Richard were dancing on the dance floor. Then Katherine spots them and decides to ruin their fun.

"Robbie Poo!" Kitten yelled. Kori and Richard stopped dancing and noticed Katherine. They both groaned.

"I am not your Robbie Poo!" Richard hissed.

"Yes you are. You told me when she wasn't listening!" Katherine exclaimed pointing at Kori. Kori's jaw dropped.

"Richard is this true?"Kori asked.

"NO!" Ricahrd yelled. Kitten tried to think of something fast.

"Yes, you did. Remember when you came up to me and whispered in my ear that your love for Kori was all fake and you only wanted me." Katherine asked smiling and caressing his cheek. Kori went in between Ricahrd and Katherine. She looked at katherine and smacked her across the face. Then she turned to Richard and did the same.

"Hey! I know you aren't walking away after you SLAPPED ME!" Katherine yelled the last part releasing her cheek pulling Kori's hair. (A/N: Too much hair pulling. lol)Kori winced in pain. She turned and smacked her agian. Katherine smacked her too. They kept smackign till it turned to punches then Katherine lunged herself on Kori. The people stopped dancing and started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Yo! Ricahrd whats wrong?" victor asked.

"I'll explain later help me get these girls off!" Richard shouted.

"Okay man calm down. Sheesh!" Victor bent down and grabbed Katherine who accidently hits his face. Victor didn't mind but it was becoming hard to hold the girl.

"What happened here?" Karen asked.

"Well, Katherine came when Kori and I were in peace. Then Katherine began telling lies and Kori got mad and beleived her. Then they started fighting." RIchard said struggling to hold Kori.

"No it was all true. Richard just won't ahhh!" Kathiren yelled. Karen pulled her hair.

"Listen honey, either you get away from here in one peace or you'll deal with me." Karen said cracking her knuckles. Katherine calmed down and put on a smirk.

"What ever Richard isn't all that either so live happily ever after with that thing. Bye." Katherine walked away. Kori calmed down and was released. She looked at Richard with tears i her eyes.

"Kori you know I wouldn't do that to you. I love you too much." Richard kissed her. Kori beleived his words and kissed him back.

"Dudes, what did we miss." Garfield asked smiling holding Raven's hand.

"Katherine came over here and fought with Kori because she lied about Richard liking her. You?" Karen explained.

"Same thing but with Terra." Garfield explained.

"Hey come on guys it's over let's enjoy our dance." Kori smiled.

"But first you two have to get fixed up." Karen took both of the girls hand and led them to the bathroom.

"Hey guys why don't we ask the D.J. to put on a specail song for the girls?" Richard asked. They both nodded and went to the D.J. They asked him and he agreed. Soon the girls were walking out.

"Would you care to dance?" The three asked in unison.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

NExt chapter is the last chapter! Nooooo! Please r n r!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Your gaurdian angel.

Okay, i was thinking to continue this story like i did with Summer fling. You know with growing up and marrying but I decided i wanted to do a college one so there will be a sequel. I'll ive you a small preview. It's just about The couples. They are unsure if they really like each other. So they seperate and start hanging out with others. Soon towards the end they find out that the only true friends where there past friends. This will be truely a M rated fiction. You'll see why. ... People DORM ROOMS! Okay well on with the story.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you want to dance?" The three boys asked in unison. The girls smiled and grasped their hands. The song Your gaurdian Angel from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Garfield smiled at Raven's expresion. He put his both hands on her back pulling her close. Raven placed her hands on his neck losely going to the rythm of the music. The other two couples did the same. Raven smiled at him.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

The couples danced around the gym loving the feeling of their bodies together and staring into each others eyes. Raven remembered all those moments Garfield was there for her. He showed her that he loved her. Garfield never let her fall.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Garfield ran his head up and down her back. Raven planted a kiss on his mouth and they stayed like that for the rest of the song.

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

Kori looked up to see Richard staring at her. She smiled and pressed her lips onto his.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Victor looked at Karen in the eye before he kissed her.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,   
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

_This is an amazing night. Comparing to all the hard and wonderfull days in our lives. The many problems that we faced, we all know those won't be the last. Be we all like to think it will be. Just for tonight. _

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

_We the six friends of Jump City High School will forever stand together. No one will ever tear us apart. All the problems we spent through this year of High School are finally over. We dealed with all bitches in this school. Muahahaha. But was it all worth it? Yeah it was cause know we will all be there for each otehr forever._

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_Forever._


End file.
